Opening Forgotten Wounds
by Jadeis
Summary: This is my character Kitana. You all know who Sesshoumaru is. If not, I promise you will love him.
1. Threat

Kitana closed her eyes and sighed as the blood red sun was settling down for that day. 'Oh no why tonight of all nights?!' Her long electric pink hair suddenly turned pitch black . 'I'll never get there in time now!' Then it was as if the sky itself had felt her grief, for it started to rain. "AW, PERFECT!!" she exclaimed. She could not see through the now fogged up muddy path. "I heard that Sesshoumaru was not too far from here, maybe I can get to him before the rain gets really bad." Kitana was very intelligent for a woman her age. She knew the technique called alchemy, plus she had demonic and miko(priestess)powers. The rain had finally stopped after hours and Kitana was about to give up hope when she had seen a small bonfire and she knew that had to be him. For one thing, she could smell him a litle bit, two, she could feel it in her heart.

Sesshoumaru's POV

Sesshoumaru was leaning against a tree as he watched Rin and Jaken sleep. It had been exactly two days since they had stopped and rest. SNAP! Seshoumaru stood and ran to the noise and automatically was choking a strange human woman. "Let me go!'' the woman wrapped her hand around his wrist and it immediately started burning.'Her hand is ejecting poison!' He let go of the woman, and she fell into the mud.''Lord Sesshoumaru!" Both Rin and Jaken where calling to him. "Who is this woman Lord Sesshoumaru?" questioned Rin. 'She seems to be dead but she smells alive.' Rin looked curious. "Lets help her!" Rin said. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but give in to Rin's shimmmering brown eyes. After all, she was like his daughter. Sesshoumaru picked up the woman and layed her down on the soft dewy grass.

Kitana's POV

'I knew I shouldn't have used my alchemist powers.' Kitana opened her eyes and saw Sesshoumaru giving her a cold stare. 'Crap! It's almost morning! He'll try to kill me if he finds out !' She sighed and got up. "Sesshoumaru." She said coldly."Before you try to kill me,let me at least explain. I am Kitana of the northern lands. You probably don't remember me. It has been six hundred years since we last saw each other. I am the only one who can return your memory,but I will do that later. For now I need you to help me." She said nervousley. She had remembered how he disliked-if not, hated- hanyou's. This is one of the only disadvantages of being brought back to life by a human.

(Got Your attention yet? If so move your mouse to the bottom right hand corner and click on the button and go to chapter two)


	2. Epic Fail

Sesshoumaru's POV

He stared with cold unexpressionable eyes. ' What the hell is she talking about? And what did she mean 'return my memory'? I don't feel deprived of anything.' He stood up and looked at her with his striking eyes." What are you saying?" She stared at him in silence. Then she gave him a weird look he could't identify. "Since when do you carry around frog-looking midgets and innocent little seven year-old humans? What happened to ' I travel alone' huh? You sure have chnged alot in the passed seven hundred years. And what I mean is my only living family member has been kidnapped by some demons I hear you and your half brother's group have been having trouble killing. And I also hear a different miko is carrying the Shikon no Tama. I need that y'know." He stared in rage. 'How dare she speak to me like that! I never in my life heard any mortal speak to a demon such as I like that!' He raised he hand to create a poison whip. " Oh, don't be mean now." She also raised her hand in a similar clawed position, and it started glowing purple." Because, I'll be mean right back" (Interesting......... O.o)

Kitana's POV

This was scaring the shit out of her. She knew better than to use miko powers during her transformation. It was still about fifteen minutes before dawn and at the rate of her weakness, she was going to be out within about five minutes. That would suck. Really bad. He could have already killed her by now, she guessed the gods had mercy on her cursed soul enough to keep her alive. She started to think of something to do when she remembered something about him." Hey, do you still hate Inuyasha?" He gave her the 'wtf, that was totally random' look. At least she got some kind of emotion out of him. She started racing toward him and threw an orb of purple-tinted electricity/poison. It got him directly in the chest. A sharp gasp came from behind him, as he groaned in agony. It appeared the little girl had awoken. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" She ran to his body which was laying on the ground." Don't worry, kid. He's just parilysed. He'll be out of it in about ten minutes if he's as strong as remember. The dawn was aproaching as I was walking to his body across from Rin. I looked down at him and he was watching my every move. The Sun started shining on her and her hair turned pink again. "Sorry Sesshoumaru-kun. You just got defeated by a hanyou."(note-half demon.)He looked at her with eyes filled with hatred and pain. And sorry-ass defeat.

(Chapter three will be out sometime soon. Until then..........CLICKY THE REVIEW BUTTON!!!!!! CLICK IT!!!!!)


End file.
